This invention relates in general to pivot lever assemblies for controlling the operation of fluid-actuated devices. In particular, this invention relates to an improved structure for such a pivot lever assembly that includes an electrical contactor arrangement for providing electrical continuity between an electrical switch provided on the pivot lever assembly and an electrically controlled accessory provided on the fluid-actuated device.
Pivot lever assemblies are well known in the art and are used for selectively controlling the operation of a wide range of fluid-actuated (both hydraulic and/or pneumatic) devices, such as dump beds, trash compactors, snow plows, and the like. A typical pivot lever assembly includes a base that contains one or more fluid control valves adapted to be connected between a source of fluid pressure and a fluid actuated device. A control arm is supported on the base for selective pivoting movement relative thereto, typically in either a fore or an aft direction from a central position. Such movement of the control arm opens and closes the fluid valves contained within the base. The operation of such fluid valves controls the manner in which fluid pressure is supplied from the source of fluid pressure to the fluid actuated device and, therefore, allows an operator to control the operation thereof.
In some instances, the fluid actuated device may have an electrically controlled accessory provided thereon. For example, it is known to provide an electrically actuated lock for a tailgate on the dump bed of a truck. In those instances, it is desirable that an electrical control switch be provided on the control arm of the pivot lever assembly for convenient access and use by the operator. The electrical control switch is adapted to be connected between a source of electrical power and the electrically controlled accessory. To accomplish this, one or more wires or other electrical conductors are provided on the pivot lever assembly. Such wires typically extend from the base of the pivot lever assembly to the electrical control switch supported on the control arm. The wires provide electrical continuity from the source of electrical power through the electrical control switch to the electrically controlled accessory.
Although known pivot lever assemblies have functioned satisfactorily, repeated pivoting movement of the control arm relative to the base can cause repeated bending of the wires that extend from the base of the pivot lever assembly to the electrical control switch supported on the control arm. It has been found that in some instances, an excessive amount of such bending can cause premature fatigue in these wires. Thus, it would be desirable to provide an improved structure for a pivot lever assembly that provides electrical continuity from the source of electrical power through the electrical control switch to the electrically controlled accessory without repeated bending any wires.